


wildest dreams

by dreamshadow



Series: we are young [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Memma, Pool Table Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshadow/pseuds/dreamshadow
Summary: Emma Rhodes and John Murphy have always had a thing for each other and everyone knows it.The real question always had been who was going to make the first move.
Relationships: John Murphy/Original Female Character
Series: we are young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715569
Kudos: 4





	wildest dreams

Emma Rhodes had never been so relieved to see someone walk through the doors to the bar as she was when John Murphy walked in.

The Dropship was crowded as ever on a Friday night. And as usual, their third bartender called out for the second Friday night in a row, leaving Emma to man the bar with her favorite co-worker, Gina Martin. Gina handled the one end and Emma worked the other, and while they were a well-oiled machine, she was relieved when their manager, Diyoza, decided to call Murphy in. 

The bar was packed with fellow students and locals who were drinking away their weeks, laughing at bad jokes or on first dates. Emma (and Gina, she was sure) had already been hit on at least a dozen times since the evening crowd shuffled in. And in typical Friday night fashion, 11:30PM was the first time she managed to stop long enough to catch a breath since being in at 6.

“I’m so fucking glad to see you,” Emma remarked, relief washing over her face. She stood at her section while Gina made more drinks, wiping down the counters from where alcohol had spilled. 

Murphy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself through the door. “Can’t say the feeling’s mutual,” he replied. “This was my first Friday off in a month and a half.” 

A customer flagged her down and Emma sighed. “I don’t have time to play the violin for you. You’re in Wick’s section tonight.” Without another word, she plastered a smile on her face and walked down to where a guy she’d seen around campus had flagged her down. “What can I get you?” 

“A gin and tonic,” he replied. “And whatever you want.” 

Emma kept the smile on her face. “I’m good, but thanks.” She started making the drink, the guy’s eyes very obviously lingering on Emma’s chest. She wasn’t particularly well endowed in that area; she was an athlete and she was short, but the black v-neck the bar made her wear helped her fake it a bit. And the shirt got her better tips, which was all that really mattered. 

“Come on, baby,” he crooned, his words already slurring together. “You look like you could use a good time. How about just one? It’ll be our secret.” 

Emma pushed the drink over to him and rested her palms flat on the bar. The move emphasized her chest, and through the corner of her eye, she could see Murphy subtly glancing over in her direction. She knew it was because he spent half his shift keeping an eye on both Emma and Gina -- plenty of sleazy guys came through The Dropship -- but there was a part of her that couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it than that.

“You know what’s a really good time for me?” she asked, keeping her voice light. She smirked at him and the guy leaned forward, drinking it all in. “Going to sleep before 10 o’clock.” 

Murphy snorted from his section and went back to his customers.

“I’m sure I could help with that,” the guy said. “Come on, baby. Just one round. On me.” 

“No thanks,” Emma replied, she stood up, planning to move down the bar. 

The guy went to grab her wrist, but she was faster, out of his reach before he even touched her. 

“You don’t want to do that,” she said, leaning closer to him. “Not only can I kick your ass out of this bar -- and I will -- but you don’t want to face Diyoza.” 

“Diyoza?” he asked. “What the fuck is a Diyoza?” 

“Everything okay over here?” Murphy asked, walking up behind her. 

Emma glanced behind her. As much as she tried to be intimidating, most guys didn’t take her seriously when she was just over 5’2. Even if she could take him in a fight. It was always a bit of a relief whenever Murphy would step in; he had that scrappy, ‘don’t fuck with me or my friends’ air about him that caused most guys to back off within seconds. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” she replied. “I was just letting him know about the harassment policy.” 

“Mhm,” he said, amusement in his voice as they broke away from the customer. “Sure you were.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t need your help, Murphy. I can take care of myself.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware,” he replied. “Just so you know, Rhodes, I’m not Bellamy. I wouldn’t stop you from getting into a fight.” 

“Good to know,” she replied, ignoring the twinge of something in her chest. It always seemed to crop up when Bellamy came up in their conversations. It was stupid; she and Bellamy dated in high school, broke up, and were now roommates at Arkadia University -- but always better as friends. But there was something about the way Murphy talked about him that made her chest tighten all the time. “Don’t you have a section to manage? I’m sure all the girls are just dying to share all of their secrets to the broody, hot bartender.” 

“You really are full of yourself, aren’t you?” Murphy teased. 

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked him with the towel she had in her hands. “I mean, I am a broody, hot bartender, but I was talking about you.” 

He arched a brow. “You think I’m hot?” 

“Don’t get cocky,” Emma said. She gestured to the girls. “That’s what they tell me.” 

“Why, you jealous?” 

“Fuck off, John.” 

“Rhodes! Murphy!” Diyoza snapped, emerging from the back room. She was as put together as always; Emma had no clue how her hair managed to stay so perfectly sleek in the humidity of The Dropship. “Unless you _both_ want to be put on the next inventory schedule, stop flirting and get back to work.” 

“I did inventory last month,” Murphy protested to Emma as Diyoza disappeared again. “If you get me scheduled again--” 

“Then you might want to go back to your section, huh?” 

“You’re a fucking nightmare, Rhodes,” he grumbled, but even as he said it, he started to stalk back to his own section. 

She smiled after him. She ignored the pointed look from Gina as she went to go stock some of the whiskey bottles to restock, mostly to give herself something to do while her customers seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Emma wasn’t blind. She knew she and Murphy had been flirting off and on for the last year since they’d both started working at The Dropship. They both somehow managed to be Diyoza’s least favorite and often got stuck working on Sunday nights their first few weeks, which led to ultimate boredom and some reluctant bonding, but she hadn’t really thought about him in that way until recently. 

She wasn’t sure what changed, exactly. His short, dark brown hair was the same and he had the same amount of scruff as ever, and he did fill out the standard black tee-shirt well. Maybe it was just that the more they spent time together doing grunt tasks at 4:30 in the afternoon, the more she realized his sarcasm was a defense mechanism, the same as her self-deprecating humor. They got along surprisingly well and he always lingered around whenever patrons gave her a hard time. He knew just as well as anyone that she could take anyone in a fight, but it was nice knowing he had her back. 

Emma found herself staring at him whenever his back was turned. He had broad shoulders and more than once, she’d caught him changing his shirts before a shift started. Accidentally, of course. The first time had been a total accident, when she’d walked in on him changing into the black shirt in the private hallway between the bar and the breakroom. But she was almost positive he changed there the second time on purpose. 

There were other little things, too. Like catching him staring whenever she went to wipe down tables or flip the chairs, or him offering to take the garbage down to the dumpster with her even when it wasn’t that full. Sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder if he did these things just to be useful or if it was an excuse to spend more time with her, but it was difficult to tell. He was a hard worker, and a great closer -- they almost always got out on time when they were partnered together. Not that she’d ever tell him any of that. 

Now, she watched him from her spot behind the bar. He flirted with some of the drunk sorority girls. He was a lot better at it than he gave himself credit for; the girls were all over him, their hands on his arm and laughing at all of his jokes. And if she were honest, Murphy wasn’t all that funny. At least not in the traditional sense; a lot of the time, people had to catch onto his sarcasm first. 

“Working hard or hardly working?” 

Emma jumped as she saw Gina grinning at her. “I was, uh -- I was just stocking these.” 

“Well, thank god,” she said dryly. “Now we’ve got plenty of whiskey to last us until the next semester.” 

“Look, I had to keep busy so Diyoza doesn’t schedule me for inventory.” 

Gina smirked. “Caught flirting with Murphy again?” she teased. “Not that it’s any of my business but uh, are you going to actually do something about it? Anyone with eyes can see he likes you and you literally can’t stop staring at him whenever he’s working.” 

“I can stop,” she grumbled, her cheeks flushing. “And no, okay? I’m in a good place right now. Things with Bellamy are good, school’s going well, work’s good--” 

Gina frowned. “Who said anything about Bellamy?” she asked. “I’m talking about the fact that you have a huge-ass crush on our favorite cockroach, but for some reason, you absolutely refuse to do anything about it. Which is very out of character, if you ask me.” 

Emma made a face. “I didn’t ask you,” she said. “And I’m not doing anything for the reasons I just listed, if you were listening.” 

“Sorry, I shut off once you mentioned Bellamy,” she said. “Look, you guys are friends, right? And he’s been with Clarke since freshman year. I really don’t think he’d care if you hooked up with Murphy.” 

Emma stood up from her crouched position. “Can we not talk about this?” 

Gina raised her hands in surrender. “Fine,” she said. “All I’m saying is that you might want to do something about it before one of those girls claims him.” 

“He wouldn’t let them,” she said confidently. 

“If you say so,” Gina replied, glancing over to where Murphy was. He now leaned against the bar, the muscles in his arms rippling slightly. “But he seems to be enjoying the attention.” 

Emma flipped her off and Gina laughed as they went back to their respective sections.   
  


* * *

  
The night went by in a flash. 

Most Friday nights did, and before Emma knew what was happening, she and Murphy were going around and stacking the stools on the high tables around the dance floor. They worked in comfortable silence; Gina had gotten off before the bar closed so it was just the two of them. Emma’s mind kept going back to the conversation she’d had with Gina earlier, especially whenever she caught herself staring as Murphy effortlessly flipped his half of the bar up. 

“God, I can’t wait to go home,” Emma said, finally breaking the silence. 

Murphy chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind hanging here for a bit.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she asked, but there was a teasing tone to her voice. “You didn’t even want to be here when you came in.” 

“I know. But I left my roommate and my best friend alone, and I’m kind of hoping they finally fuck each other so I don’t have to deal with the embarrassing pining glances from both of them.” 

Emma snorted. “So really, you should be thanking Wick for calling out,” she said. “Again.” 

He looked over at her and an unreadable expression crossed his face. “Yeah,” he replied, a smile in his voice. “I guess so.” 

Emma maintained eye contact for longer than was really necessary before finally breaking it. Her cheeks flushed. “Okay, so uh, I can sweep if you want to double check the dishes, and if we both mop, we can be out of here before three.” 

Murphy shrugged. “I don’t mind staying,” he said. “If you’ve got plans or whatever.” 

“I’m not gonna leave you the entire bar to close by yourself,” she replied. “And besides, I have no plans. Ever. All I do is work and study and go to class and go to the gym and sometimes sleep, maybe see my roommate for more than two seconds if our paths happen to cross.” 

He smiled. “Sounds like college to me,” he said. “But didn’t you say you live with your best friend?” 

“Yeah, he’s just never home,” she said with a shrug. “He’s at his girlfriend’s apartment most of the time.” 

“If he has a girlfriend, why is he living with you?” he asked, then winced. “Sorry, that didn’t--” 

“No, it’s fine,” she said. “I know it’s weird, but we function better living under the same roof, even if we hardly spend time together.” 

“Mhm,” he said. His eyes swept over his side of the room, no doubt double checking to make sure he got all the tables. “Well, I’m gonna check on those dishes.” 

Emma frowned. Somehow she felt like she said something wrong, even though she wasn’t sure what it could be. Her relationship with Bellamy was weird at best; most people didn’t really understand how they could grow up together, fall in love in high school, breakup, and yet somehow be close enough to be roommates at Arkadia. But she couldn’t imagine not having him in her life. 

“We’re just -- I mean, we’re just friends, Murphy,” she said before she could help herself.

“What?” he asked, and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. 

Her eyes swept over his face before settling on those blue eyes. “Me and Bellamy,” she said. “My roommate. We’re just friends.” 

“Okay,” he said. “Good to know.” 

Disappointment flashed through her. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to clarify this, or why she’d expected more of a reaction. But she cleared her throat and jutted out her chin slightly. 

“Like you and me,” she said before she could help it. “We’re friends.” 

“Are we?” he asked. He moved to step to the side but she blocked his path. 

Emma shrugged. “Aren’t we?” 

Their eyes locked. For just a moment, Emma forgot how to breathe. His hand flexed at his side and she swallowed, not daring to break the eye contact. 

“I don’t know,” he said. His eyes swept across her face and she had to thank her past self for being able to tame the curls in her hair. “Some people seem to think we’re more than that.” 

“Is that so?” she asked. “And here you probably weren’t even classifying us as friends.” 

He shrugged. “I’m picky.” 

“Mhm,” she said. She cleared her throat. “Well, I should get to those dishes.” 

“I thought I was doing them?” 

“Do whatever you want, Murphy,” Emma said, stifling a yawn. “I’d like to sleep tonight.” 

Murphy opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but for once, thought better of it. She watched as he stalked back to the kitchens before going toward the janitor’s closet. She grabbed the large broom and the dustpan, hair falling over her shoulders as she did. She sighed and reluctantly pulled her dark curls into a messy ponytail before starting the very large, pain-in-the-ass task of sweeping the floor of the bar. 

After a few minutes of agonizing silence, Murphy cranked up the music. She grinned to herself as he played some ridiculous punk song from the early 2000s, one she mostly recognized because it used to be one of her brother’s favorites. She started singing, surprising herself by still knowing most of the words. 

Emma started dancing with the broom, using it as a microphone. Whatever exhaustion she’d felt before evaporated the more she got into it, keeping up with the lead musician with an alarming rate. 

She hadn’t even noticed Murphy watching her until she did a dramatic turn on her heel on the speaking part of the song. But before she had time to be embarrassed, Murphy joined her. He helped her sweep the main room of the bar, accompanying her with either ridiculous dance moves or a beat on his thighs. She spent the entire time she wasn’t singing laughing at him, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. 

When the song was over and another one off his playlist started going, Emma stopped to catch her breath. Some of her hair had fallen out of the loose ponytail and he grinned at her. 

“So… girlfriend?” he asked, and she blinked at him. “You said you have one, right?” 

Emma’s cheeks flushed. She suddenly realized how close they were and her eyes latched onto his hand as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. She knew she’d mentioned having a girlfriend before, and while she had dated girls in the past, she usually just used it as a reason to get away from customers insisting they go on dates or go back to their car with her. 

“Uh, no,” she said after a moment. “I mean, I’ve had them before, but it’s just a thing I say to get away from people. 

He snorted. “Of course it is. So are you -- I mean --?” 

“Bi,” she clarified, smiling at him. “Lucky for you, right?” 

“Someone’s full of herself.” 

“Am I wrong?” she asked, arching a brow at him. Her smile turned into a smirk and he put his hands on her waist before she even knew what was happening. 

“No.” 

“So I _was_ right,” she replied. All of her earlier concerns were out the window with him this close. He smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol, but she didn’t care. “You do like me.” 

“Will you just fucking shut up and let me kiss you?” 

“Are you actually going to, or do I have to do everything?” 

Murphy rolled his eyes. He pushed her up against the closest wall and kissed her. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He pushed her a little further up, enough so that she was off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. She couldn’t deny the fact that she’d thought about this exact scenario happening in her head before, and if she were being honest, the real thing was better than any fantasy she’d had. 

His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands ran along her sides. He didn’t waste any time, his fingers grazing up underneath her shirt. She shivered under his touch and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as much as she could. 

Emma’s own hands wandered down his back. She smiled into the kiss as her hands ran over the muscles in his back and his shoulders, eventually getting down to the hem of his shirt. She slipped her fingers underneath, hands roaming across the bare skin of his stomach and up his chest. Murphy pushed her harder against the wall, his own hands going further up. His thumbs ran across the band of her bra, and she once again thanked her morning self for putting on at least one of the lacy ones she liked. He managed to get one of his fingers underneath the band and she gasped at the touch, his free hand working on the clasp already. 

With very little struggle, Emma felt her bra come undone and she arched her back slightly to give him better access. His hands gently cupped her breasts, still battling with the fabric of her bra even as it hung loose off her shoulders. Sparks flew across her skin everywhere he touched and no matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to get him close enough. 

Abruptly, Murphy pulled away. She frowned and was about to protest when he just smiled at her. “There are too many clothes in the way.”

She grinned and kissed him lightly. “I can help with that.”

Emma set herself down, converse sneakers back on the floor, and took a second to strip her shirt off. She went slower than he probably liked, enjoying the way his eyes lingered where her fingers grazed against her own skin. The shirt finally came off, landing somewhere on the bar floor, and then the bra came next. 

“Like what you see?” 

“And if I do?” 

“Well, that’s kind of the point, right?” she asked. She grinned and was about to kiss him again when he pulled back. “John--” 

“So you do know my name,” he teased and she glared at him. “The wall is hot, I was thinking of somewhere more comfortable we could go.” 

“Is that right?” 

“I mean, if you want to keep going,” he continued. “But if you want to sweep the floor, by all means--” 

She pulled him closer, her hands resting in the back pocket of his jeans. “Take me anywhere. Except maybe the bathrooms, they’re pretty gross.” 

Murphy snorted and in one fluid motion, picked her up bridal style. “I think you’ll like what I have in mind better.” 

“Mhm.” 

He carried her through the bar. Emma kept her grip loose around his neck and didn’t say anything as they walked into the main area. She smiled slightly when the pool tables came into view; she’d often fantasized about having sex on one, but the closest she’d ever gotten was at a high school party with Bellamy. She shook whatever thoughts of past experiences she’d had out of her mind and focused back on the present moment. 

Murphy didn’t wait as he placed her carefully on the table. Emma was glad everything had been cleaned from earlier in the night; the balls and the pool sticks were all stacked away neatly, leaving just the turf of the table. And he was right; the pool table was infinitely more comfortable than the wall she’d been up against just moments before. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist again as he leaned down and kissed her. Without the barrier of the bra or the shirt, his hands roamed freely. His hands were rougher than she imagined, but she still liked the feel of them against her skin. Heat exploded across her skin where he touched. Murphy’s hands went back to her breasts, cupping a little harder than he had before. She moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer with her legs and letting her hands get lost in his hair. His thumbs brushed against the sensitive area underneath and her back arched in response, trying to stifle some of her moans when his fingers hit her nipples. 

Murphy pulled back only to start kissing down her neck. He sucked lightly on her skin as he went and a soft moan escaped her before she could help herself. His lips trailed from her neck to her earlobe, and when he sucked on it, she whimpered. She had to bite her lip when he nipped on it next, licking gently behind it. 

“You don’t have to be quiet, Emma,” he whispered. His voice was husky already and his breath was warm on her face. His fingers still played with her nipples, alternating between squeezing and lightly brushing against them. “No one’s here but us.” 

“Fuck,” she moaned. 

She let her hands move from his hair and down his back. She quickly got to the hem of his shirt and started tugging it off while Murphy continued to work on her neck. It gave her something to concentrate on, but she knew he could tell just how much she was enjoying his handiwork. 

In a few seconds, Murphy’s shirt came off. Her nails raked down his shoulders and his back while his lips moved further down. They went from her neck to her collarbone, and before she could register what was happening, he took one of her breasts in his mouth. Emma moaned louder, loving the way his tongue flicked across her skin and her nipples, and when he nipped gently at her, she almost lost her shit. 

“John,” she whimpered, trying to pull him closer as he took his time with each of her breasts. He didn’t seem to mind that they were small; in fact, it made him take almost twice as long with them, his tongue tracing intricate patterns across her skin. More sparks danced across her skin and her eyes closed, reveling in the way his touch practically set her on fire with desire. 

Eventually, he pulled his mouth away from her breasts. He kissed her deeply again, and she tried to control herself from throwing herself into the kiss. He smiled against her lips and traced his hands lightly down her sides before going to the waistband of her jeans. Her hands followed, already helping him start to unbutton the black jeans she was wearing. 

He chuckled. “In a hurry, are we?” 

“I’m just being useful,” she replied and he burst out laughing. She couldn’t help it and laughed with him when she realized how ridiculous she sounded. “But fine, you want total control?” 

He glanced at her. “You don’t really seem like the type.” 

“It’s a one time offer, so choose wisely,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“A one time offer?” he echoed. 

She knew she said something wrong when he started to pull away. She reached out for him, trying to pull him back on top of her. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what did you mean?” he asked, and something like hurt washed over his face. “If this whole thing is just a one time thing for you--” 

“No,” she said quickly. “It’s not. I meant just the control thing, not… not this.” 

Murphy looked over at her and she wanted to kick herself. As incredible as the last… however long had been, she hadn’t really stopped to think about what it all meant. To either of them. “Maybe we shouldn’t -- I’m not sure this is a good idea after all.” 

“Murphy,” she said, hating that he was pulling away. “John, come on. You have to know that’s not what I meant.” 

“I want to believe you, Emma.” He pulled away completely, raking his hand through his hair. “But this is why I haven’t -- I’ve wanted this for a while now but I never thought that you…” 

Emma frowned. “Never thought I would what?” 

He shrugged. “You’d look in my direction.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked, finally sitting up. 

Murphy shot her a look. “You’re out of my league and you know it.” 

Emma smiled, reaching her arms out for him. “I’m not. I’m really kind of a hot mess, I just overcompensate with arrogance.” 

“Mhm,” he replied. He walked a little closer to her and took her hands in his. “Are you just telling me that so I’ll fuck you?” 

“Why, would it work?” she asked and he finally smiled. She relaxed and squeezed his hands. “No, I’m really kind of a hot mess. I don’t want to get into it tonight, but assuming I haven’t totally fucked this up, as I do, maybe we can get into it another night.” 

“Maybe,” he said, his eyes roaming over her face and down to her chest again. She pushed herself to the edge of the pool table, wrapping her legs around his. “I’d like that.” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t push it, Rhodes,” he replied, but she grinned at him. 

“Well, if you’re up for it, I might have a way to make it up to you.” 

“Do you now?” 

“Mhm.” 

Emma leaned back on the pool table, pulling him with her as she went. She kissed him and relaxed even more when he kissed her back, his hands steady at her waist. She smiled, deepening the kiss and letting her tongue slip into his mouth, fully planning on changing up how the night had been going. She managed to flip them over so she was on top and she felt him smile against her lips. 

“You still want this, right?” she asked, breaking away from the kiss just enough. 

“I thought it was obvious,” he said, his hands running down her back. They moved across her ass, cupping the bottom to pull her closer to him. The movement brought her lips back against his and she grinned. She kissed down his neck, his breath increasing as she moved down to his collarbone. Heat pulsed through her veins as she kissed down his chest, her hands already moving toward his dark jeans. Her hand ran along him against the fabric and she smiled at how hard he was. 

Emma started moving back up his chest, rubbing her hand against the fabric of his jeans as she did. He moaned and she went to the button of his pants, already working on taking them off. She managed to unbutton the jeans relatively successfully and unzipped them before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, pulling her closer while his hands remained on her ass. He squeezed her and she whimpered, moving to take his jeans off. 

As she worked on his, Murphy’s hands found their way to the button of Emma’s jeans. He got the button undone relatively quickly and somehow managed to get them off without much of a fight. It took Emma a moment or two, and with his help, they got his pants off as well, both of their jeans falling somewhere on the floor. 

She stopped kissing him for just a moment to glance down. She grinned at his checkered boxers, not sure why she found them more adorable than anything. Emma looked back up at him, and when she saw the genuine smile on his face, she almost faltered. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before,” she said, hovering over him. 

“I usually don’t have a reason to,” he replied, and Emma was almost positive she swooned. 

“I’m gonna remember you said that.” 

“Anyone ever tell you you talk too much, Rhodes?” 

“Constantly.” 

He reached up and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands running along his length over the fabric of his boxers. He groaned into the kiss, pushing himself closer to her as she squeezed gently. She finally moved her hands over to the edge of the boxers, slowly starting to pull them down. 

Once they were off, Emma let her hand roam freely on his cock. She relished in the feel of him in her hand, deepening the kiss as she explored. She ran her hands up and down, slowly at first. As she started to gain speed, Murphy moaned against her lips. 

Emma finally pulled away from the kiss. She started to kiss down his chest, her hand still moving, picking up twice the speed. 

“Jesus, Emma,” he said, and she smiled against his skin. 

Eventually, Emma got down to where her hands were and she stopped completely. She hovered over him, glancing down at him and smiling before meeting his eyes. He gave her a half-smile and she kissed down his cock before taking it in her mouth. He moaned again and she started off slow once again. She licked around the tip, taking her time, mimicking some of the interict patterns he’d used before. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as she started on bigger movements. She took all of him back in her mouth, licking and sucking as slow as she could at first. “Fuck, Emma.” 

She started to move faster, just barely picking up her speed as she licked all around him, enjoying his taste more than anything. He lifted his hips slightly to get better access and she managed to get deeper when she could feel him right on the edge. She moved faster, sucking as best she could, until he became incoherent and moaned louder than she’d heard before. His reactions made her even more confident; she hadn’t really been nervous before, but it was always a boost to know he was enjoying her just as much as she’d enjoyed him. 

When he came, Emma took it in her mouth. She didn’t let herself release her mouth until he finished, and when he did, she wished she’d thought to bring a cup or something along those lines. She looked over at him and before she could talk herself out of it, she swallowed and his eyes widened. She tried to hide the grimace, but it was either that or spit it out on the floor, which somehow seemed more insulting. 

“Who the fuck are you, Rhodes?” 

Emma just grinned and kissed him. He kissed her back, already moving to flip them over so that he was back on top. She didn’t protest this time, instead letting her tongue slip into his mouth as his hands already worked their way back to her breasts. This time felt different, from even the moments before when he was doing the same thing. It was the way his hands moved, gentler, or maybe it was the conversation they had, but everything felt so much more electrifying. She could feel sparks at every point of contact, even as his hands slipped below her breasts and down toward her thighs. 

His fingers moved a little rougher than before but she didn’t protest. Soft noises escaped her throat as he ran his fingers along the fabric of her underwear. The bra might’ve been cute, but the underwear wasn’t; they were just plain green panties with a bow on the front, but Murphy didn’t seem to notice. He brushed his knuckles along the fabric of the underwear and she wasn’t even embarrassed by how wet she was already. 

Murphy smiled against the kiss as he started to pull the underwear off. He took it off slowly, running it over one leg and then the other before tossing it to the side. Emma could feel anticipation building in her stomach at whatever he was going to do next, but he just moved his knuckles gently against her clit. She moaned against the kiss as he pressed a little harder before taking one finger and running it along her entire opening. 

When he slipped a finger inside, Emma whimpered. He moved slowly at first, and even as she tried to guide him into a speed with her hips, he went at his own pace. It was almost torturous. And just when she didn’t think she could take anymore, he slipped a second finger in, using one to stay specifically on her clit. She gripped onto the sides of the pool table as he worked his magic, moans spilling out of her. Emma started to grind her hips against his fingers, and just when they were getting into a good rhythm, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out and moved away from her completely, smirking at her. 

“John,” she protested, her voice both somehow stern and high pitched. “What the fuck?” 

“Sorry, did you want something?” 

“Are you fucking with me right now?” 

He smirked at her. “And if I am?” 

“You fucking suck.” 

“Well, that’s what I was about to do, but now--” 

Her eyes widened. “I take it back, I take it back--” 

Murphy started laughing again before starting to kiss down her chest. His mouth went right in between her breasts, down her stomach, and right above where she wanted him. He slipped a finger inside, moving at twice the speed as he had before and Emma couldn’t control the sounds that came out of her mouth. After a moment or two of this, he slipped his tongue inside, gliding right over her clit as he did. 

“Oh, fuck,” Emma managed, her knuckles almost white as she gripped onto the sides of the pool table. “Fuck, John, yes. Faster.” 

He obliged, licking faster along her. Just when Emma felt like she was going to combust, he moved his tongue deeper, continuing the same fast rhythm he’d started. She’d been eaten out plenty of times before -- by both guys and girls alike -- but nothing felt quite like this. Murphy seemed to be a master with his tongue and she could feel herself pushed right to the very edge. 

“John,” she breathed. “John, please, I can’t--harder.” 

He pushed his tongue harder and deeper, hitting her right at the edge. Incoherent noises came tumbling out of her mouth as he pushed her over, leaving his tongue right in place as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure. When she was finished, he slowly pulled out his tongue and kissed her roughly. She kissed him back, a knot of anticipation in her chest at what could come next. 

They kissed for a while, allowing Emma’s body a chance to relax for a few minutes. After a while, Murphy pulled away, his eyes sweeping over her face. 

“Give me two seconds,” he said. “Assuming you want to continue with this?” 

Emma reached up and kissed him passionately. “If by continuing this, you mean I get to fuck you, then hell yes.” 

Murphy grinned at her. “That’s exactly what it means,” he replied. “I’m just going to get a condom.” 

Emma smiled, meeting his eyes. “You come prepared, huh?” 

“Sometimes I just get lucky.” 

“Me, too.” 

He smiled at her. She watched as he climbed off the pool table and rummaged around for his jeans. He must’ve found one because a few seconds later, he was back up on the table. He unwrapped it before slipping it on, and Emma couldn’t explain it, but something about him being so concerned about protective sex made her heart swell a little. She leaned over and kissed his shoulder while he finished getting ready. 

Without warning, he threw her gently back down onto the table. He kissed her deeply and she responded, his hands running lightly down her sides. Anticipation crawled through her chest and he hovered over her for a moment before finally slipping himself inside. Emma whimpered slightly, digging her nails into his shoulder. He stayed still for a few minutes while he let himself get settled, but once he did, he slowly started moving his hips back and forth. She met his pace, finding where his hands were and lacing their fingers together. 

They clicked surprisingly well. It took a little while to find a comfortable rhythm, but once they did, it was incredible. She spurred him on a little rougher than he’d originally intended, but he happily obliged. As he started to build faster than Emma, she managed to flip them over so she was on top. 

“Fuck,” Murphy groaned as she pulled away from his lips. She started kissing down his neck, nipping at his skin as she rocked her hips faster and rougher. He spread her legs a little further and managed to meet her pace. “Fuck, Emma, yes.” She built him up more, and just as she was getting ready to let him come first, he flipped them back over. 

Emma could tell he was trying to hold out for her, but she still needed a little more time. “It’s okay, John,” she said in his ear, her breath tickling his skin. 

“Jesus,” he said, gripping onto her tightly. He rocked his hips faster and harder. Somehow, he managed to switch their position again so they were at more of a diagonal, and as he deeper into her, he hit that right spot. 

“Holy fuck,” she breathed out. “Yes, oh, yes. John, _please_.” 

They kept going, but he still managed to come before her. His shuddering moans were almost enough to push her over the edge, but he seemed determined. He rocked his hips deeper and rougher than before, and just as he finished, she felt him hit the spot again. He gave her one more thrust and it sent her spiraling off the edge. She moaned his name louder than anything she had before and she felt herself come completely undone.

When she finished, they both laid there for a few minutes, tangled up in each other with no inclination of moving. It took Emma a moment to realize she was shaking from the pleasure, her skin still radiating heat from wherever he’d touched her. 

“Is it lame if I say I’m glad you came into work tonight?” Emma asked after a moment. 

Murphy chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “No, because I am too.” 

“Good.” 

After a moment, Murphy finally pulled out slowly. He discarded the condom, even though Emma knew they were still going to have to clean up the floors. 

“So how much of a shitfit do you think Diyoza is gonna pull if she finds out about this?” 

Emma smiled, moving to snuggle against his chest. “We’re probably going to be on inventory duty for the next six months,” she said, glancing up at him. “Worth it.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Agreed.” 

They stayed there on the pool table for a few minutes longer, limbs still wrapped around each other. Murphy’s arms wrapped around her waist and she let her head rest against his chest. Music from Murphy’s phone still floated in the background but Emma barely recognized who was singing what. 

“Hey, John?” 

“Mmm?” 

“We still have to mop the floors.” 

Murphy groaned. “Fuck,” he said, pulling her closer. “We’re gonna be here so late.” 

“It’s fine,” she said. She looked over at him. “We’ll split it and when we’re done, you can uh, come crash at my place. If you want.” 

Murphy arched a brow at her. “Yeah?” 

“Well, you said you left Raven and Perri to their own devices, right?” she said. “And I mean… I wouldn’t mind the company.” 

He smiled over at her. He reluctantly pulled away from her, jumping off the pool table. Murphy extended his hand, which Emma took, and jumped off too. 

“It’s a date, Rhodes.” 

Emma grinned. She laced their fingers together and they went through the bar, picking up their clothes and pulling them haphazardly back on. 

That night, they worked closer than they ever had before, still finding excuses to touch each other. Emma couldn’t seem to get enough of him and it seemed he felt the same way. 

When they finally finished closing up the bar, it was well after three o’clock in the morning. Neither of them seemed to care as they kissed again on the way out. Murphy came and straddled the back of Emma’s motorcycle, and as she handed him the passenger helmet, she silently thanked Wick for calling out yet again. 

Emma thought she’d never been so happy to see someone as she’d been when Murphy strode through the doors to the bar that evening, but that, apparently, was a lie. 

Because this was the happiest she’d ever been: feeling Murphy’s arms secure around her waist as she drove her bike down the empty road in the middle of the night. This was truly something she never thought would happen outside of her wildest dreams, but here they were. And all she could do was hope that nights like these kept happening for a long time. 


End file.
